


WILDEST DREAMS

by pushingsupergazette



Category: Lee Pace - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Family, Love, Taylor Swift song, wildest dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushingsupergazette/pseuds/pushingsupergazette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a story about a boy named Lee and a girl named y/n that were raised in Houston, Texas. All the years of growing up together, they started to discover things they want the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WILDEST DREAMS

**Author's Note:**

> I am very sorry because I feel that this is not good at all because the timeline looks messed up. I posted it anyway for you guys to read or even comment on it. This story is based on Taylor Swift's song Wildest Dream. I saw a post in tumblr about Halt & Catch Fire with the lyrics to that song, which was why I wrote this story down. It was set in Houston, Texas and I imagined it back in the 1980's. The landscape looks brownish yellow. I'm probably wrong about the reality of it. Sorry for the messed up way of writing but I still hope you enjoyed.

You looked at the pictures of him which you placed at the side of the dressing table mirror. A picture of a little boy with the lack of two upper front teeth and was confidently smiling. Under it was another picture of both of you at the public pool. You were eight then and he is two years older. He had the monkey-like ears and the rosy cheeks.

“y/n! Let’s go swimming at the public pool!” you heard him calling out for you in your mind.

                “Let’s go, Lee…” you smiled as you leaned back on your chair.

*

(flashback)

You lived in an almost barren land in the city of Houston, Texas. You live with your parents and an older brother of twelve years in a small farm house towards the end of town. Your family owns a small barn and a land for maize plantation. It was fortunate that the maize could grow from the earth.

                There was this family which was your neighbour and the couple has three children. You were highly enthusiastic because your brother never played with you and having these children around, you could have playmates.

*

“Hello! My name is Lee Grinner Pace!” a tall boy of nine years reached out to give you a handshake. He had a goofy smile on his face.

                You took his hand and playfully shook it as you introduced yourself in return.

“My name is y/n!”

                “That is my sister, Sally Jane!” he pointed at a little girl who was sitting in the dining room. She eyed her brother suspiciously and ignored him. “And my… eh? Where is he?” he looked around and saw his baby little brother in his mother’s arms. “That is my baby brother, William James” he raised both his arms in excitement. You nodded while biting your fingernails.

“Girls don’t bite their fingernails! Here, I have something for you!” he took something out from the back of his shirt and innocently handed it to you. It was a red coloured ribbon clip and a younger picture of him.

                “I guessed you had a long hair so I bought this for you… I was right!” he occupied himself in clipping your front bangs. You sat tight and didn’t move while he did his work.

“You have no front teeth here…” you laughed, looking at the cute funny picture of his.

                “Oh? Lee has no strength that time but now I do!” he proudly showed you his two big front teeth.

*

 

(present)

                You reached out to the red ribbon clip Lee had given you during your first meeting. It was of course old and a little rusty but you kept it anyway as a memory.

*

(flashback)

“Come! Get closer!” Lee’s mother gestured for you to sit closer to her son.

                You were eight then. Both of you were posing for a picture at the public pool. Summers were scorching hot so your parents and his signed you both up for swimming classes. The sensation of the cold water against your thirsting skin felt so refreshing. Both of you went to swim often and became diligent swimmers. The swimming coach decided to take you both in for the swimming team. Your parents weren’t there to celebrate so Lee’s parents celebrated it for both of you at the public pool. These sorts of things are frivolous to your parents. What mattered to them were academic achievements which your brother successfully presented to them. You in the other hand do things that make your heart content.

                Lee was in his blue swimming pants and you were in your blue polka dot swimming suit. After taking pictures, he teased you.

“y/n, you looked like the blue-ringed octopus” he laughed.

                “Well, you looked like a drenched monkey!”

*

(present)

You could hear the splashes of water. Summers were the best thing. You reached out for the cup of coffee which was already empty. A sigh escaped your lips as you were too lazy to go to the kitchen to make another one.

                Projects for land developments were all over your work desk. Pictures of empty lands scattered here and there. The clock showed a quarter past one in the morning.

Empty lands. Maize plantations.

*

(flashback)

Time seemed to fly. Since when did you start living in the speed of light? You were seventeen then and was keen in dropping out from school. Stacks of undone homework and you couldn’t even care less.

                The maize plantation was turning yellow. Nobody bothered about it anymore and let it wilt. Things started to disorganized. You parents were hardly home to supervise you because of what happened to your brother. About two years ago, he was involved in an accident on the way home from the big city and was in a vegetative state since. You couldn’t bear to visit him in the hospital. Your parents would leave to accompany him in the hospital during the weekends and when summer break comes, you were completely on your own while they stayed at your relatives whose house was closer to the hospital.

                Lee on the other hand was always helping out in managing the family’s farm. He no longer went to school. Both of you were getting distant since he turned seventeen. Once in a while, your families would do barbeques together but since your brother’s accident, there no longer was. You did come over to deliver homemade cakes and his mother would tell you to stay instead of being alone at home. You would love to stay but the look in Lee’s eyes was as if telling you that it was a bad idea.  You tried to find excuses to come over to his house but now you were running out of it.

                It was just another summer break and it was the third day of school’s holiday. Lee was fixing the truck and you were watching him from your room. The way he moved had always fascinates you. Lee could tell you were watching and he caught you. Surprised, you fell back on the floor with a dull thud.

                Both of you may use to be close but you didn’t think it was okay to get caught staring.

‘It will not be the same…’ you repeated in your mind, scared that he would think you were some sort of obsessed stalker.

*

You were half-asleep when you heard someone in your house. Despite being terrified, you braved yourself to go downstairs and check. Nobody was around to look after you so you had to stand up for yourself.

                How typical. The sound came from the kitchen. You felt a presence behind you and you broke into your martial arts antics only to have both your wrists caught in the process.

****

**_He said let’s get out of this town_ **

**_Drive out of the city_ **

**_Away from the crowds_ **

****

“Lee?!”                

                “I’m sorry, y/n…” he sighed. It was dark but you could tell that he was tired. The smell of his sweat soaked shirt was almost intoxicating.

You tried to shake off his grip. “What… what do you want? It’s late…” you looked away, sensing that he was looking directly at you.

“Let’s get out of this town”

                There was silence. You felt him moving closer and his lips went in contact with yours.

 

**_I thought heaven can’t help me now_ **

**_Nothing lasts forever_ **

**_But this is gonna take me down_ **

****

The sound of both your lips smacked when you kissed one another. His hands were holding your face.

                You love him, that was certain but you couldn’t understand why he kissed you. You thought he hated you since he looked like he didn’t want you around his house anymore.

“Lee… Lee…” your muffled voice said between kisses. He stopped but never let go of your face.

                “What is it?” his voice, gentle and husky. How warm it felt when his hands touched your cheeks. Your heart tingled.

“I don’t—I don’t understand, Lee… I thought you hated me…”

                “Why would I?” he leaned in for another kiss.

 

**_He’s so tall, and handsome as hell_ **

**_He’s so bad but he does it so well_ **

 

*

 

**_I said, “No one has to know what we do,”_ **

**_His hands are in my hair, his clothes are in my room_ **

**_And his voice is a familiar sound, nothing lasts forever_ **

**_But this is getting good now_ **

****

You could see the sunrise from a distance over at the horizon. It shone over the maize, making the wilted plantation looked like it was gleaming with gold. Lee was in bed next to you, lightly snoring. He must’ve been tired. You sat up to get a better look of the land; such a rare beauty of an almost barren land.

                He awoke due to your movements and smiled at the sight of you. His hands reached out to touch your hair. You gave him a disappointed look which made him chuckle because he knew you weren’t serious.

“Your clothes are all over my floor, idiot”

                “Yeah, alright” he kissed your forehead, put on his clothes and left. You watched him from the window as he made his way towards his house.

*

You were sitting at the steps outside in the evening, watching the dying maize.

                “Hey” you heard Lee from behind and when you turned, he was making his way towards you. He was in his short sleeved lumberjack, faded jeans and brown boots. He had black marks on his face which you assumed the oil from the truck. When he sat next to you, you wiped the marks off which caused it to smudge but it looked cleaner than before.

“It’s been a while since I last saw you in a dress” he said.

                “No. I’ve always worn dress” you lied, trying to make sure if he was attentive all the time.

“No, liar. I hardly see you in a dress. You look good in it” so it proved, he was attentive indeed.

You had a cream coloured knee-length dress and torn sneakers which you had been wearing for three years.

                “The maize is dying…” you looked over at the failed plantation.

“I think they should just give up on my brother… It’s not that I don’t love him…”

“I understand…” he got up and gave you his hand. You were puzzled but took it anyway. The next thing was, both of you were running through the stalks of maize. He let go of your hand and ran off to another direction. Your heart was beating fast, afraid that you were lost in the middle of a crop.

“Lee!” you cried, turning around. Everything looked the same. Yellow.

                “Lee!” again you called. No answer.

“Lee! Lee! Lee!!!”

“Got you!!!” he hugged you from behind which startled you. Your tears started to fall and you fell to your knees. “y/n, I’m sorry…” he apologized, holding onto you.

“I can’t stand it anymore, Lee. I wished my parents could focus on me… I’m just like this maize plantation. All abandoned when my brother is close to death” you cried in his arms.

                “No, it’s not like that. y/n, listen to me. Listen…” he tried to have you focus on what he had to say. “You’re important to me. That’s why I invited you to get out of this town. Both of us, together” he said in a small voice.

“I’m halfway fixing the truck. I’ll be done in another week and we can leave this place, alright?” he asked. That was the best thing you have ever heard. Running away, creating a new place for yourselves.

“Okay?”

                “Okay…” you said, words were hardly formed but he heard you well. He gave you a kiss of assurance and both of you looked for a way out of the maize’s maze.

*

Lee was busy fixing the truck but he always came to sleep at your place at night. You both watched the stars and you would sit on him, both of you covered under a blanket.

“Which part of the sky you would love to be under?”

                “Any part as long as I am loved” he smiled.

“So it’s everywhere with me” he replied.

*

You packed up your things and you were about to leave the town in your favourite yellow dress. You had dressed up for him, to escape the town together. You came out to watch the last sunset in the town. You had your luggage in your hand and were ready to say your goodbye.

                When you heard footsteps, you thought it was Lee so you turned. You were surprised to see your parents instead.

“Where are you going, y/n?” your mother asked. She looked so worn out and eyes red.

                “I am—I am leaving” you said with confidence. You had to stand up for yourself. You can’t stand coming second anymore.

There was silence and your parents just stared at you.

“Let go of me!” you heard Lee’s voice from a distance. He was fleeing away from his brother and father who were trying to stop him. He ran towards you and was surprised at the presence of your parents.

                “Let’s go, y/n!” he pulled your hands and you both were going towards the truck.

“You’re not going anywhere, Lee Grinner Pace!” his father raised his voice.

                “Don’t leave, y/n!” your mother cried. Everyone was surrounding the both of you. You looked at Lee who was still standing for what he believed.

“Why won’t we leave? You always put your son first and abandoned your daughter just like those crops!” Lee pointed at direction of the wilted maize.

                Your parents said nothing in defence.

“You’ve always forcing me to live up to your expectations! Why can’t I have my own life?!” Lee said.

**SMACK**

                 He earned a slap from his mother.

“I raised you not to be disobedient. I am glad that you could stand up for y/n but are you fighting for the right cause yourself?” he looked down in defeat. The grip of his hand loosened. Your parents came running towards you and hugged you.

“We just—we just let go of your brother today….” It was hard for your mother to say it.

                “We’re sorry for all this time. Please forgive us…”

You were in a daze. You turned to look at Lee who had a small smile when he looked at you.

Everything ended at some point and everyone ended in their own home.

*

The following day you had wanted to see Lee. He was outside with his bags and was getting ready to leave. “Lee???” you ran towards him as he was loading the truck.

“I talked properly to my parents yesterday and they allowed me to leave this place…” he said and held your arms.

                “But don’t forget that I still love you. You have what you want now and I’ll have what I want as soon as I’m out from this place”

“Lee, don’t leave” you begged but he shook his head. It was hard for him to resist your cries but he had to.

                “I’ll come back… I’ll come back…” he assured you.

“I don’t believe you!”

 

**_I can see the end as it begins_ **

**_My one condition is_ **

**_Say you’ll remember me_ **

**_Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset_ **

**_Red lips and rosy cheeks_ **

**_Say you’ll see me again even if it’s just in your wildest dreams_ **

**_You see me in hindsight_ **

**_Tangled up with you all night_ **

**_Burnin’ it down_ **

**_Someday when you leave me_ **

**_I bet these memories follow you around_ **

****

You watched him went into the driver’s seat and he started to drive away. He watched you through the side mirror as you started to disappear from the reflection. No words were enough to describe the pain he felt but he had to leave.

*

(present)

Although he had left, you never felt abandoned by him. Probably he was right. He never left you somehow. He was there, deep inside your heart.

*

As he was lying on the dim lit room, he reached out for a picture underneath the pillow. Whenever he missed you, he would look at the picture of both of you taken at the public pool. He didn’t want to return because it would be unfair for you. He knew well that at the time both of you started to spend more time during that summer, the thing you wanted the most was him; not your parents. That was why he had to leave before you even realize it.

 

 


End file.
